


I'm yours

by johntaeten



Series: Produce 101/Wanna One Non-AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntaeten/pseuds/johntaeten
Summary: Basically how Kenta and Eunki's relationship progressed, based on a convo with my friends.It's a messI'm really sorry ;-;my first work posted here though





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo This is the first part of a small produce 101 non-au works XD I'm so sorry i'm a horrible writer lmao

It all started after the dance battle. All could kenta do was stare at Eunki's fluid moves on the small stage. He really admired the younger, he was so talented and everyone loved him. He had to admit, he got a bit jealous when JungJung danced with Eunki, Kenta told himself: ‘ That could be you Kenta, but you can't do that, Eunki would never notice you.’ 

But he did, somewhere during the position evaluation, it happened. Kenta had a small breakdown one night, and Eunki was there to comfort him. They even confessed to each other and started dating. Of course, it never got to kisses or more. They were just holding hands and hugging, maybe soft cheek pecks were stolen from time to time. 

They planned to go further after the second elimination…but Eunki never passed it. Kenta cried so much the night Eunki got eliminated. He could barely focus on the concept evaluation.   
He and Youngguk became good friends after Eunki left. The said boy comforted Kenta until the third elimination. They were close friends. 

After they got eliminated, Kenta met Eunki again. They went on a date and then stopped at Eunki's home, they watched a movie and then ended up cuddling to sleep.

 It all went well until Eunki started getting jealous each time Kenta went out with Youngguk. He never told Kenta how he felt, he didn't want to upset his hyung.

But at some point,he got sick of it. Kenta never posted their selcas together, instead he had lots of selcas with Youngguk. One day, Eunki deleted all his pictures of Kenta from his Instagram and called Kenta, telling him they're over.   
He couldn't forgive himself for making Kenta cry, his hyungs pleading and cries haunting his mind until today.

Kenta,on the other hand, isolated himself from everyone, he could never understand what went wrong, that was until Youngguk texted him and sent him screenshots from his and Eunki's instagrams. That was it… Eunki was always so happy to post pictures of Kenta, always mentioning him and liking every post,except the ones that had Youngguk in then as well. 

 

“I’m so stupid” was all Kenta could say, he never posted pics of him and Eunki. But he always thought that Eunki posting them was enough…   
After calling Boa and Kahi, asking for advices, he went to visit Eunki.

“Please Eunki please…let me explain what's going on”  
“What is it more to explain? Youngguk is a better company,I know it. You were ashamed of me! Just like my dad!” Eunki snapped at Kenta,tears pricking at the corners on his eyes.

“Do you even hear what you're saying? You're talking nonsense. I'd never cheat on you or be ashamed of you…. Please listen to “ Kenta cried in his palms then went to hug Eunki.”I love you, dummy. I always did. I was just…scared of everything… but I never cheated on you. I swear. I love you so much, you're my soulmate Eunki…”  
Hearing Kenta's confession, Eunki started crying as well and hugged Kenta back, ruffling his hair and rubbing his back lovingly,trying to calm him down.”Calm down babe….i understand…I’m sorry for being so petty and jealous.”

 

“You had the right to be…it’s my fault…I’m sorry”   
“It’s okay babe, I love you so much” Eunki whispered and leaned in, capturning Kenta's lips with his own, sealing their first kiss. Kenta pulled away shyly, looking at Eunki then hiding his red face in his lover's shoulder. “Well isn't my baby adorable?”  
“Stop that~ i'm older than you, Eunki” He whined and looked up, pouting.  
“But you're still my small baby, I love your adorable reactions” He chuckled and pecked his small nose then kissed him again, deepening the kiss a little, gripping Kenta's hips gently. 

 

They ended up cuddling on Eunki's old couch again, soft kisses were stolen, innocent touches here and there and ending up with full,passionate kisses that led them to falling asleep in each other's arms.  


End file.
